The Answer
by ws1016
Summary: 'Will..Yato kill him when he's not needed anymore' That one question haunted him as he sat on a random benches. Hours passed as he himself did not realize the darkening sky and a clock that read '07;30 PM'. As he kept looking around and found nothing but a lonely park with not even one single person as he started to shook.


It was 5 in the evening as yukine run from the half-phantom girl's house , wandering around , alone , muttering something under his breath as he remembered the day he met with the 'nora' as he sighed deeply thinking about his master's past , thousands of question flooded to his mind.

'Will..Yato kill him when he's not needed anymore?'

That one question haunted him as he sat on a random benches. Hours passed as he himself did not realize the darkening sky and a clock that read '07;30 PM'. As he kept looking around and found nothing but a lonely park with not even one single person as he started to shook.

Taking some deep breath , trying to calm himself down as it's not working and the shaking continued , shutting his eyes tightly "smells good" he heard a familiar voice as he froze "a-ayakashi ?!" he said to himself as his eyes widened , standing up , as he took some steps backwards , causing the bench he was sating at to fall down , but he don't care , it's not the time to worry over a chair.

As an ugly and many different kinds and shapes of phantoms can be seen as he started to shook even more and walked backwards more as he reached a dead end. A wall . while the phantoms get closer and closer by each passing seconds.

' "this is the only weapon can be used by regalias" '

Yato's voice flashed into his mind as he nodded to himself "first , make your fingers into a halberd " he murmured "and then draw a line !" he said as he formed a line in front of him , preventing the phantoms to get close to him and sighed in relief as he shook his head "this is no time to sit around and reliefing" he speak on his mind as he looked to the tall wall behind him "it's too tall, there's no way I can jump over this" he mumbled as he think hard but got a zero idea.

And the though of nora come back to him "damn it , am I really that useless ?!" he cursed as he seemed can't forget Yato's other regalia. The though of 'Nora' disturbed his mind as he started to get unstable that caused the border line that separated him and the phantoms get weaker and weaker until it finally gone , he sighed "is this it?" he said "so it is..this is my end huh?" he laughed bitterly as he closed his eyes.

The phantom start to surround him , swallowing him into a complete darkness "in the end I didn't even got my answer" he said with full of regret as he heard a familiar voice shouting his name "yukine !" as his eyes shot open immediately "come ! sekki !" the god summoned.

The crest near his collarbone shone as his body started to change to the form of a katana "yato!" he called "h-how do you know i-?!" his sentence was cut off as the other replied "didn't I said it already?! Masters and regalia shared mind and body !" he stated as he run towards the ayakashi "but.." he stopped mid-sentence as he looked down.

"smells good" the phantoms forged into one as they formed a large toad with ugly eyes ball around its body as it chase the master and his regalia "its smells really good" it repeated countless time and keep chasing them.

The raven haired god run forward as he used his regalia to slash on it eyes "did it work?!" he asked himself as he scanned the phantom "no..too shallow !" he frustately said as he looked at yukine who was silent all this time "after all this stinging you gave me?!" he groaned , annoyed "Yukine! The heck is wrong with you?!" he shouted , the blonde regalia just keep silent as he heard his master's shout which actually hurt him , he knew it was his fault , but he can't help it.

"Yukine !" he shouted again as the phantom chased after them , opening it's mouth large as he gobbled both yukine and yato into his mouth "Tch.." the god clicked his tongue , pulling a bottle out as he opened it and spilled it all over the phantom as it groaned painfully and open it's mouth, the god took it as a chance to escape.

"yukine,please!" he begged as the blonde regalia jumped at the other's begging voice "yato.." he whispered as he nodded to himself trying to forget about Nora as his gaze sharpened , the god smiled a little smile as he glared at the giant toad.

"gonna get you this time !" he smirked "you who would desecrate this land of the rising sun!" he started as his blue orbs started to glow "with my advent , I , yato the god , lay waste with the sekki , and expel thy vast defilement !"

"rend !" he shouted as he slashed the ayakashi in half , taking a deep breath as he landed on the land safely. "that's enough ,yuki , revert" he commanded as the regalia change back to his human form , looking at his master a little bit worriedly as the god chuckled "what's with that look?" he said as he smiled a little when the teen looked away.

He sighed and winced a little at the stinging pain behind his neck which he hid perfectly , walking toward yukine , patting him on the head softly "kaero (lets go home)" he said as he grabbed on yukine's hand , dragging him to who knows where.

"what do you mean by home" he started slowly "you don't even have a shrine" he spat as he could see an arrow stabbed to other's back "what's with that attitude , you brat !" he glared at yukine as the other just looked at him and shrugged "but I'm right aren't I?" he reasoned and laughed as the other groaned.

Yato stopped on his track as he heard yukine's laugh "what?" the other looked at his god who was staring on him "a-ah..no" he stuttered as he blushed a little before he pulled yukine little closer , ruffling his head softly "you should laughed more" he speak softly making the other to blush and looked away "there's no reason for me to laugh , is there?" yukine stated as he felt his hand being squeezed by the other as his master didn't answer him so he just stay quiet and sighed.

"oi, yukine" he called out as the blonde looked at him , slightly titling his head to the side , signaling him to continue "if you have something to say , just say it" he stated as he looked up to the sky.

Yukine's eyes widened as he heard what the other said as he kept quiet , looking away , avoiding yato's gaze as he finally spotted a shrine "o-oi yato .. will we be staying there tonight?" he said a little awkwardly , yato just nodded and muttered a small yes and walked them there and sat both of them on the shrine ground. Awkward silent filled the air.

"it's about nora , is't it?" he started softly and looked at the blonde who's looking down to his feet , nodding slowly almost unnoticeable but still , that's to be expected for yato to notice the small nod "I see.." he just said that and the silence come back lingering to them , causing more awkward atmosphere around them , no one speak.

"nee yato" he called out after a few minute as the black haired god turned his head , to look at the younger male's face , it was flustered yet sad look , an expression that yato had never seen on yukine's face "w-what's wrong?!" he asked a little bit surprised.

"will you.." he started and paused , taking few deep breath before he continue "will- will you k-kill me .. when you don't need me anymore?" he asked bitterly , biting on his bottom lip softly , yato just looked down as the question was asked to him. Well yukine has already expected it so he just laughed bitterly "I know ri-" he was cut off when the other suddenly pressed their lips together forcefully causing his eyes to widened.

As he tried to pull back but the black haired man didn't budged instead he hold yukine close to him , not letting him to pull away causing him to whimper and that let the other to push his tongue inside yukine's mouth , as the blonde teen moaned to the kiss , the blonde pulled back when he felt the other was out of breath.

"w-what are you doing?!" the regalia half shouted as he moved backwards , blushing madly as he look at the god who was looking down as he muttered "I.. don't know" he said slowly "huh?" the other looked at him and moved back closer.

"I said..I don't know" he stated a little firmly as he look up to , met with yukine's crimson orbs "d-don't know what?" he asked again as realization suddenly hit him "a-are you talking about my question before?" he ask as he saw little nod from the other's head "ah..I ..see" he said again , looking down.

"I don't know .. and of course , I don't want to !" he exclaimed and looked to the blonde "but.." he paused "but..I'll..I'm a god and someday , I'll give you your punishment " he continue as he hold the other closer , burying his face to the other's shoulder which make the blonde to sighed as he laughed bitterly and looked up to the sky "what are you getting sentimental for?" he asked as he pushed the other away and looked at him on the eyes.

"you are a god after all" he said "there's no helping it" he said as the other looked at him , eyes wide , which he just looked at him , titled his head to the side until a droplet of water fall into his back of hands "huh? It's raining?" he asked as the water keep dripping.

The god moved closer as he wiped the other's tears away "don't cry , yukine" he said "what're you saying , stupid god" he spat as he rubbed his eyes which make yato to twitch "you brat , who are you calling stupid ?!" he started to make a fuss as the teen raised a brow "is there anybody beside you?" he said again as they glared at each other and laughed afterwards.

As the ravem hair touched the regalia's forehead with his own "well , whatever , I'll just think about it when the time comes" he shrugged with a laugh "now go and sleep" he pat on yukine's head as he pulled the other closer so yukine's back was against his chest as he lay both of them down , yukine just nodded as he blushed as he felt the other's arm on his waist , "good night , I love you , yato" he said as he turned around so he was facing yato but he refused to looked at yato on the eyes because he felt to embarrassed , instead he just buried his face on the other's chest.

"good night and I love you too.. yukine" yato whispered before the two of them dozed off into a deep slumber.

-FIN-


End file.
